Jimmy Two Shoes: The Pilot Series
by TheLeagueOfExtraordinaryMorons
Summary: Using the early concepts.  After getting hit by a bus and a mix up in the office, Jimmy gets sent to hell. It doesn't take long for him to spread joy so the ruler Lucifer, a.k.a Lucius, desides to summon a serial killer to torment him.
1. No Shock In Death

Hello everyone. After watching the show, and seeing how everyone everywhere else on-line wishes to keep the early concept, I decided to give a go to "re-imagine it," so to speak. I will say this right now, I do not like any form or part of religion (might get some hate spam for that) but I do like the idea behind this show, which is why I'm doing such a thing. Hopefully it will be a good representative to the spirit of the show and to the powers that be (a.k.a. the Developers) that, yes, we want to see the original idea even if it's one concept episode on Youtube!

As for the awesome viewers, I have no betta reader so send in any suggestions you may want on future chapters, or re-writes on current/older ones (to keep it like the show). First chapter to see if I can get the proper idea down, but later ones may become more "dramatic" and less kiddy.

Chapter 1: No Shock in Death

It's amazing to think that you can have one of the most amazing adventures after you die.

…Even if it involves getting hit by buss going a good 40 miles per hour. In this exceptional case for a boy named Jimmy, who got just that by saving another. Lucky for him he didn't feel a thing, not even after waking up….

…..

It was another day for Jimmy as he walked down the curb with a large smile on his face. With hellos to the neighbors and any pedestrian down the street, he looked for just something to do. Well, he got it after shouts of alarm rang out as a bus came flying down the road. Most people where out of the way, but one old lady stood in its path.

"Oh no," Jimmy said quietly to himself. Without a second thought, or a first one for the matter, he ran out to her and threw her out of the way. "There, now that's over with." Then he remembered why he did it to begin with. "The bus…." Looking over, the vehicle was already greeting his head.

"Ughh… What happened?" Were the famous first words of anyone waking up to something like that, but not him. It was more like "AAAAAAHHHHHHOHMYGOSH… Where am I?" after finding himself lying on a couch. He quickly felt himself, as if it was a dream and that nothing happened but it was needed just to be sure. Feeling his head and how unusually dented it was, looked into a small mirror hanging behind him on the wall.

Staring at the reflection was his mutilated form, arm crushed, head split, and he screamed out in terror before a small pop could be heard, body looking normal as before. "Wha…wha…That was cool!" he shouted almost to himself. "I didn't know I could do that!" His reflection held his grin, before realizing the rest of his clothes where just a mess. His grey shirt and slacks where covered in mud and dirt, his bow-tie chipped and ripped.

"Now all I need to know is how I ended up here." Jimmy looked around to himself seeing big worn arches, an atmosphere much like a bank, and not another single person to be found…

"Over here boy!" Called a old voice from behind a teller booth, "You got quite a knock from that crash. Been out for almost an hour. How are you feeling?"

"Knocked out? A crash? You mean that dream… How did you know about that?" Jimmy brought up a bit accusingly. "Let me guess… You can read minds right; or was I talking in my sleep again?"

"…No. Except the talking part. Something about running away from giant peanuts, but the crash my dear boy-."

"Right! That bus must have been heading right for me! I guess I fainted while it swerved out of the way, or I bumped my head pushing that old lady out of the way. Oh, thanks for bringing me in here then."

"No-you're a bit slow aren't you? You where in that crash; the busses break lines failed and now you're dead."

"DEAD? That can't be possible!" Jimmy shouted, giving himself a hard pinch. "OUCH! See, I can't be dead!"

"That means nothing!" The man said in exasperation, "It's a bit odd, but when you die, well… You know the idea of a soul right? That's bogus, instead you're 'reanimated' in this realm. It's like a portal between dimensions to your ultimate fate."

"So…Why?"

"The universe is odd that way. I think of it as another stage of life, which is why you're here. So now all I need is some personal info to find out where you'll go for that next part of 'life.'"

"All right. The names Jimmy… Jimmy… I can't seem to remember my last name."

"That happens," the teller sighed. "Any form of brain damage in one world goes into the next. I'm sure it'll come back to you later, but for now let's see…" Pulling out a computer, he types in name and cause of death. "Well receive a letter later giving a verdict in a moment. Anything else you would like to know?"

….

Meanwhile in the backrooms of "Heaven, Hell, and Beyond…."

….

One of thousands of workers sat at the desk clawing at his head. So long did he have to go through filling out millions of orders a day, he twitched and finally snapped when the words Jimmy appeared before him. "ENOUGH!" He scribbled down something and shoved it into the return, but not after sirens blared out and five overly muscular men came in and gave a quick beat down.

"All forms of independence and intolerable behaviors will be dealt with severally." One of them growled before getting smacked in the head with a chair, as everyone else got into the rioting spirit.

….

Jimmy was amazed. "You mean that there's another universe for everything we can imagine?"

"Yup. That and clowns are truly frightening things."

This conversation ended with a little 'bing' as a letter finally came up/

"Now let's see… Oh my… Oh gosh…"

Jimmy was smiling for a while thinking that 'What could possibly go wrong' and to forget the most important rule- NEVER say if something could go wrong!

"OH OH OH that's sick! The…?" Followed by spasm and vomit, he fell down as if told to beat up his own mother.

"Is something wrong?" Jimmy asked with concern.

"No (*cough*) no…" He replied with fear in his eyes. "Just… some bad humor from the back, heh…. Ummm, just go down the hall on the left and through the door. No regrets right? Another adventure…."

"Yea!" Jimmy said with pep in his step heading down the long hall.

The man just shook his head. "I never thought that that kid could do such crimes. Good luck to him now… I guess."

….

Jimmy finally reached a large red door from the end of the hall. "Oh I can't wait to see another world." Squealing with a little laughter, he touched the doorknob and the floor fell out beneath him. He didn't have time to react as he fell down a pillar of fire and popped out into space, coming up quick to a ravaged planet.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jimmy screamed until he finally hit the ground. "I…I'm okay. No one worry about me." He called out as he picked his flatten form up. The only thing that came to greet him was smog laced air.

"Welcome to Hell." A voice cried out beside him showing a picture of a small devil of a man. "Here you now obey me, while living out the remainder of your existence in pain, fear, and overall misery. I am Lucifer Heinous, and enjoy your stay." He mocked with an evil laugh.

"I didn't know that they actually give out welcome video, that's real friendly! Well if I'm going to spend time here, might as well take a look around."


	2. Messing with Lucifer the Lucy Lucius

Note to everyone: In this chapter, I do try to make it longer and better than the last. Sammy, a.k.a, Samuel is in this and as someone pointed out-yes. As far as we know, he wasn't a concept character. However whould we to only have just the known characters of the time, it would be a grand total of three. Seems a little empty, and one thing I learned was many people don't like randomly appointed OC's. So that I don't have to mention it later, I will also include Beezy only for small parts.

We don't know all the details, so don't rule out anything.

Chapter 2: Messing with Lucifer the Lucy Lucius

At the far end of town from Jimmy, a titanic building loomed over all spewing red and green fire from 6 smokestacks. Inside at the topmost room sat Lucifer (or Lucius if you're well acquainted) posing for yet another painting depicting as a tall muscular devil-man on a mountain saving a few women from a huge lava beast while single-handedly carving out the city from stone as it is seen today. As for his rather short and slightly flabby self stood on a miniscule model of bathroom supplies holding 3 obscenely girly dolls in his hand as "reference."

"So, how much longer will this take?" He asked with impatience.

A young punkish girl quivered behind the mural in progress. "O-Only a f-few seconds!" And after panting at such a speed it was a wonder that the thing didn't burst into flame, finished. "H-H-Here you go…."

Hopping down, he inspected the truly epic masterpiece that lay before him. "This? This isn't even remotely of what I had in mind! It needs to be bigger, maybe with lasers and a daring chase scene, and MY BUTT IS NOT THAT BIG! Guards!"

Two big bull-men stomped into the grand hall/office that Lucifer resided in.

"Take her away and toss her into the lava pit. After a good soak, have her make the RIGHT painting!" And with a laugh, they took her away kicking and screaming. "Oh, it's so great to be leader."

Redressing himself into a suit, he overlooked his world with a grin. "And now to business. SAMMY! I need those reports on the new arrivals."

A small old goblin ran in, tripping over himself and dropping a few papers in the process. "Right here Lucius." He said with a light lisp, earning an eye roll from his boss.

"Sammy, don't call me that. Little nicknames like that aren't professional now, is it? Just hand me the papers."

"Right boss… It appears we only have one new arrival named Jimmy… That's it. No last name."

"Oooooh! Mysterious, now let's see. Yes, YES! I am impressed! Not bad by road kill standards. In fact he could be just what we need at the R&D team here at the plant, someone psychotic enough to create new items of torture. Go ahead and find him for me Sammy."

With a quick salute, Sammy ran out not knowing what he was really getting himself into.

…

Jimmy navigated the tightly packed city that was simply called "Miseryville" with a smile waving to every crook, thief, killer, and general bad guy and getting odd looks in return. Up at an intersection, he saw an ancient woman carrying a mountain of junk while his good nature took over.

"Hey there, let me help you with that."

"Get away from me freak! I jacked this first!"

She dropped everything and pulled a baseball bat from the rubble and with a crack, smacked Jimmy under the chin and sent his head flying to the "community park" (which in truth a glorified dumping ground), and landing in a sand pit. It didn't take long until his body came running up to retrieve it's head, and with a quick spin it screwed into place.

After dislodging a sand castle from his ears, Jimmy finally came to a realization; "I'm starting to think that this place isn't as nice as it was advertised."

….

Sammy looked over all the security cameras for the city and only found glimpses of this "Jimmy" guy. He seemed to be able to move from one side of the town to the other within a few seconds. Even worse, Lucifer hates to wait and this has taken him a good thirty minutes so far!

"SAMUEL!" Lucifer's voice echoed throughout the loudspeakers, using Sammy's name like a scolding parent, "I'm still waiting for my boy Sammy!"

"I'm looking but-."

"No excuses! Go out and look now or so help me you'll be stuck with washing every resident of Hells' undergarments for the next hundred years!"

Sammy was already out of the building long before Lucifer finished, but already he was stuck to simply sit at the footsteps.

"Oh, where am I going to start looking? He could be anywhere."

The faint sound of screaming cut him out of his stupor as it swiftly got louder, leading the boy to collide with him.

"Argh, note to self," Jimmy muttered getting up and lifting Sammy, "don't listen to the guy who says wrestling a goat was a good idea. Those things hurt when they kick."

The goblin had no clue what he was talking about, but… "Listen, you're that Jimmy kid right? Well Lucifer wants to talk to you."

"Well… Sure! Lead the way."

…

"WOAH." That's all Jimmy could say when he came into the impressive room.

"I now present to you Lucifer Heinous." Sammy proclaimed. "Stand in awe now and feel free to cower later on your own time."

Jimmy gulped and straightened his bow tie. Before him sitting behind a large desk was… An unimpressively small devil.

"Yes, yes, hold your applause." Lucifer said, only to be flung up and down in Jimmy's death grip handshake.

"Hi, you're that guy on the television! I can't believe that I'm with a celebrity already!"

By the time he finished, Lucifer was sick to say the least. "Definitely, err, energetic. And either brave or ignorant. Anyways, I read your report and I can say that I am really impressed. Such so in fact that I want you to be my right-hand man and to lead our R&D team here at Misery Inc. Included are few benefits that others would give their limbs for, and sometimes a few organs. One is a location to live at near my own home, so work is never far away, the weekends off, and a salary of three dollars... A year."

Sammy became a little paler at this. "B-but sir, I been working for you for hundreds of years! I never get any off time or even that much of a pay."

Jimmy shook his head. "I don't get it, what's the big deal?"

"Because for most of us there's no breaks and a penny counts as 'pay.'" He went miserably.

Lucifer hunched over himself. "It's all because of that influx of lawyers recently. You should have seen this place before, but as soon as someone complains of "unsafe roads" or "slave labor" those… _things_ swarm all over you! Hopefully I rooted most of them out but if I ever violate those rules…."

"I still don't get it." Jimmy said dumbly.

"Here, let me show you." The devil said plainly, pulling out a security television.

…

Switch to a vault thousands of miles below ground.

…

Millions of men in suits stood around rather dully until Lucifer's voice echoed through the speakers; "Everyone will work with no breaks, no pay. That is all."

Then, through the power of pure evil, each transformed into a true creature of nightmares with fangs and tentacles all over. "_LUCIUS! WE WILL DEVOUR YOUR SOUL!"_

…

"Second thought, ignore that last order and return to work." Lucifer finished, rolling his eyes at the monitor. "Glad I put them away before more people can complain. Now all I want you to do is to sign this contract of mine, and we can get started."

"Sure thing Lucy!"

It was amazing on how quiet the whole factory became as those words were processed.

"What… Did you call me?"

"Well, I figured it would be a good nickname that rolled off the tongue rather than-."

"NEVER CALL ME THAT! Only one person was ever allowed to say that as my name!"

"Aww Lucy, I'm so flattered that you'll only let me call you that."

"GET OUT!"

Sammy figured this would be the best time to get the new meat out before he becomes burnt alive. "Come on Jimmy, let's hurry up with that testing."

As they left, Lucifer only looked to the ground with one tear in his eye. "Mommy…."

…

"Alright Jimmy, before you can create a new product, you have to test out the entire stock so that we don't do the same thing twice. Item one, the Insta-Acid Bath Shower attachment…."

Jimmy picked up the shower head, inspecting it. Pressing a button on the side, it squirted out its contents like a water gun onto a nearby wall, eating open a large hole. "So it can make windows too." Jimmy thought aloud. Then he started to grin. Squirting it all to the ground, the acid ate through level after level. Pressing another button on it, a lone metal rod shot out extending all the way down. "Fire poll ride!" and with a gleeful shout, slid down.

"That's not what it's meant for!"

...

"Item twenty-five, the 'Hand Drill.' And do just like it says; put your hand _into the drill_!" Sammy pointed out.

Jimmy shrugged and placed his right hand in the large contraptions platform. Within a single press, two holes where torn out.

Sammy chuckled to himself. "I'd like to see how you can be so cheery about this."

"Hee hee! Now you don't know who I am!" The masked kid said with his hand over his face. "I am a master of disguise."

"Oh come on!"

...

"I… Item two thousand and seventy five… the… the… 'Never ending clap trap.'"

Sammy held up a box and tossed it to Jimmy. Opening it up, a few small bear traps flew out, giving Jimmy an idea. Sliding back down the poll that still stood in the room, he slid back up with a variety of vegetables. Tossing them into the box, shook it around, and poured it out and he got salsa.

"I was getting a little hungry." Jimmy admitted, pulling out some chips.

"ARGH! YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Impossible? How?" came another voice from behind.

"Lucius-Lucifer! It's Jimmy, with all of these products he's turning it on its head and I think he's just having fun."

"Fun? FUN! We're not here to have _fun_! Jimmy!"

"Ey Ucy! Ont one?" Jimmy tried to say, holding up a chip with his tongue stuck out covered in traps. "Eey eally ave a ite oh em!"

"Wh-wha-_what are you doing_? You're supposed to use them the right way and feel the pain and misery! For example, it's supposed to be hidden in small dark commonly placed areas that people normally reach into. Do it yourself, go on, and reach in."

*SNAP*

"Well?" Lucifer questioned with a wicked smile.

Jimmy thought as the trap slowly cut off circulation to his now broken hand.

"Well… 'Suppose it hurts a little, but isn't that a bit mean? Wouldn't it be better as a dicer? 'Here's Hells super grinder, one way to make great salsa!' I really like the sound of that."

"What's wrong with you! Of course it's mean, I… You're not what the report says! You're just some… Goody Two-Shoes wannabe… You…YOU'RE FIRED!"

"Thank you Lucy!"

"Thank you for…what?"

"That nickname for me! Two-Shoes. Sounds nice! So when do you get to show me that house-."

"NEVER!" Lucifer shouted, spitting out flames. "In fact I don't want to see you ever… Am I the only one feeling the ground shaking?"

Indeed, as everything was toppling over inside, two werewolf like creatures busted through the wall; grabbing the devil by the neck and growling "_LUCIUS! YOU BROKE YOUR BARGAIN! FOLLOW IN OR FACE TRUE TORMENT!" _

"Curse you lawyers! Fine then 'Mr. Two-Shoes.' I'll show you to your home."

Satisfied, the creatures reverted back to their rather unimpressive selves and just stood there, even when wheeled away by the workers to join the others in the vault.

"Guess I need to find better ways on rooting them out. Anyways, come boy; It's time you got what you deserve."

…

"You know, now that I see it, it seems more like a…"

"Crap shack?" offered Sammy.

"More or less." Jimmy agreed. It was a small building that stood next to Lucifer's own grand mansion: falling in, with the paint peeled off, resting on a dirt lawn.

"Well it's a better home compared to most others." Remarked Lucifer.

"What about that completely new one next to it?"

"For employees only." Finished the devil flatly. "So enjoy your new home."

With a snap of his fingers, two of his bull guard marched beside him as if they were waiting in the bushes for a signal; they tossed Jimmy through the only window still intact to the second floor.

Picking a large shard of glass from his forehead, the boy found a pile of newsprint and laid down. "Well Jimmy, this has been an eventful day. Wonder how tomorrow will be."


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Heloise

Just a small update to this story that I happen to have on my hard drive. Thanks goes to DarkRoseBlast for getting me a little interested in it again (for a while at least). Hopefully she will have more luck than myself with it, and you should take a look if your in the mood for the pilot idea. Its already turning out great and I can't wait to read more of it myself, to see what direction it will take.

Chapter 3

Lucifer sat, overlooking his world with distaste. He could see the horrible plague that was human happiness starting to grow in patches. Happiness can grow into hope, with it he could lose his power, respect, and with it pride! And it's all thanks to….

"Jimmy…." He muttered, grinding his teeth. "I must break him. But I need someone relentless, purely sadistic, to make sure that he will never be happy again. Lenard, get in here!"

In ran a nerdy looking scrawny boy, Samuel's replacement once Lucifer placed all blame unto him for Jimmy, carrying a pre-made list of potential candidates.

Lucifer tore the stack of papers from the boys grasp and quickly went through it.

"Let's see… Johnny, Adolf, Hannibal, no…Mandy, Jason, Lenny… None of these thousands of people are good enough! I need someone without remorse, who kills just because they were bored."

"Well, we did get another new arrival today…." The boy almost whimpered, not wanting to be on the receiving end of the boss' bad mood.

"Oh no, I don't even think I can trust those reports anymore."

"But it says everything that you wanted. She would kill because they sneezed within ear-shot, and manipulative to the point of strapping a bomb to an old ladys back, have her rob a bank, then blow up said granny for a laugh. If this is right, she even mutilated her own father at a young age but it doesn't say why…."

"…Alright, you piqued my interest. Bring her in and-"

"She's already here. Apparently, it was because she tried to kill everyone on a twenty mile radius with a stick. Were it not for the fact they we're already dead, this place would be a graveyard overnight. Any ways, I'll give them the call."

Lucifer was about to ask who 'they' where, but stopped as the boy was already gone. Rather, he went back to brooding and contemplating on how to destroy the positives that that Jimmy brought. Happiness would be easy to crush, it was rather a short lived emotion thankfully. But like he thought before, it brought hope, and that was harder to remove. Such thoughts could last for years- no , generations- and it could turn to rebellion if the populace thought that they could overrun his army, which they matched up 500 to each guard.

A small shiver crept up his back.

All his work to maintain his world.

Potentially gone, all because of a cheery boy.

Maybe it would be a good idea to quarantine that small area, or better yet Jimmy to his two story shack. Or even better, relocate him to a far off mountains region, and cut off all contact to said area.

And if things got too bad…

Lucifer's thoughts where cut short as a steel crate was wheeled in by the scrawny boy and three fully armed guards. The kid, more nervous than he looked before (if it was possible) undid a few of the placed locks, letting the box fall apart. Inside was a little girl, bound in a straight jacket, and a bite restraint muzzle.

Everything about her looked the part. Her skin was grey, as if she was already rotting away, her large blue-grey eyes contained nothing but hate….

"What is with that mask?" The devil finally asked.

"A few people got in a bad position when forcing her into the jacket. She managed to take off a few fingers… And an arm."

"Well let her go. I need to interrogate her myself, fully this time."

The four went white as they worked away the girl's restraints. The process was painstakingly slow, and the moment she was free, she lunged herself at them.

"I'll teach you to lock me up like some kind of animal!" She shouted as she tied their legs together then flung the poor group to a wall.

Lucifer leaned back in his chair, watching that small girl continue with her rage for ten minutes before finally growing bored. Raising his hand to call silence, he said "Enough little girl, you have proven yourself to- eep!"

"DON'T call me a LITTLE GIRL." She cried, tackling the short creature who didn't have a chance. As she strangled him with her bare hands, he managed to ghasp "Sorry, sorry, I just want to make you a deal! Cant… Breathe…. Guards!"

Jimmy woke up, feeling as if he was laying on something hard… Right; the floor the whole night.

He slowly got up, feeling fire in his back while he finally got a good look at this room. It was the definition of angry abandonment; there where holes in the walls, a pile of junk and a few dead mice in the corner, and the ceiling was covered in black stuff that looked like it was throbbing.

Wonderful.

'But nothing a little TLC can't fix.'

Just as Jimmy was about to go to do the morning bathroom ritual, he heard the sound of a truck backing in nearby.

"Hey, careful of that stuff you goons!"

Heloise watched the movers drop and flail with her newly gained equipment, iron maidens, poison kits, grand piano, and other items into her new home. She thought the deal was quite a steal, just torture one kid until he becomes another grey backdrop in a field of hopeless-ness, and she lives every day how she wants to.

Apparently this kid is that much of a problem or that devil is too paranoid. Either way it's a win-win, not like it really mattered though. With a little planning, she could remove that little dictator and…

"Hi-ya! I'm Jimmy…Two Shoes, and I see that you're just moving in."

The girl spun around in a blur, almost thrown off by the sudden appearance of the boy. He didn't make a sound, she didn't see anything move around her, and her normally uncanny senses didn't pick up a thing.

He continued "I guess that's going to make us neighbors. I would have brought a welcome gift, but I just arrived yesterday myself. Hey, how 'bout I give you a hand with your things, help you settle in?"

"Ummm…" Her mind was racing. Would it be better to strike now or… No now. Now is always better. "Of course; and my names Heloise. I'm sure we'll be _close friends_."

Oblivious of the tone, Jimmy ran on in with his new "friend" with her following in suit, chuckling to herself as they entered the house and the movers left. With a wicked grin, she began to imagine all the fun she's going to have as she locked the door behind her.


End file.
